Steve Gonsalves
He once brought sour cream and onion crickets to a bowling alley in lynnfield mass and did not answer where he got them Steve (Stephen) A. Gonslaves ' Born on October 23, 1975 in New Bedford Massachusetts, raised in Pennsylvania and now living in Springfield Massachussetts, Steve is the detective on "Ghost Hunters," a former cop, who patrols the dark corners of homes, museums, jails and even ships across the entire United States... looking for or debunking the paranormal. He is very passionate about what he does. He started conducting paranormal work at age 15, researching and reading and going to seminars to the point where he was doing it semi-professionally at age 17. By age 20, he was leading home investigations in Worcester, Mass. In 2001, he started his own team of investigators called ''New England Paranormal. Shortly thereafter he teamed up with[[ Jason Hawes| Jason Hawes]] and Grant Wilson, the founders of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS), and was chosen to be part of their budding television series. Gonsalves has grown into the role and camera sights, and has taken on being the technical manager, in charge of all the equipment, cameras, and myriad of hand-held devices in season 2 of the show. "This job is the only thing that doesn't scare me. I'm afraid of heights, I'm afraid of bugs, I'm petrified of flying in a plane," says Gonsalves. "They've tried to get me to fly so many times, but I just won't do it. I was supposed to go to Ireland to investigate castles and I got as far as the tarmac, but I couldn't get on the plane." Yet, he has no fears of tattoos. When not ghost hunting, Gonsalves can often be found exposing his arms for more. "My tattoos are mostly horror-movie stuff. It's a passion for me, very addictive. I love and hate the pain at the same time. I got into tattoos at 19 years old," he adds. Gonsalves bares the work of five talented tattoo artists: *'''Mike Connors' work: The Exorcist, Day of the Dead, Night of the Living Dead, Evil Dead 1, Evil Dead 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Darkest Day of Horror, Zombie Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein as kids. *'Shane O'Neill's work:' Young girl and posessed girl, Haunted house with iron gate. *'Gunnar's work:' Trick or treat, halloween inspired Creepy Kid. *'Jaimie Cross' work:' Evil Dead 2, posessed Ash. *'Eric Merrill's work:' Halloween inspired full sleeve including jack-o-lanterns, a black cat, a candy corn, fall leaves, a green witch, a candy apple and some bats in front of a moon. "Ghost Hunters" is seen in more than six countries across the world. Gonsalves, along with Hawes and Wilson, has also founded'' TAPS PARA Magazine. The glossy publication is in more than 100 locations across Southern New England. External Links *TAPS PARA Magazine'' *''New England Paranormal'' *''The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS)'' *''Ghost Hunters Academy'' *''Steve Gonsalves on Myspace'' *''Steve Gonsalves on Twitter'' *''Steve Gonsalves on Facebook'' . Category:Paranormal investigators Category:Paranormal television Category:Paranormal reality TV series